Fred Weasley Oneshots
by Ariday
Summary: These are oneshots about Fred Weasley.


Summer had begun and I was in my room packing the last of my necessities. I took a deep breath and got one last good look at my room before walking out the door. I started walking downstairs to the living room where my parents were.

"Goodbye" I said as I stood in the doorway of the living room waiting for my parents to respond.

I waited a while but they kept there gaze at the wall and did not bother to acknowledge that I was in the room. It was usually the same every summer. The instant my parents found out I was sorted into Ravenclaw they kind of disowned me. When I began hanging out with the Golden Trio and the Weasley family, it got worse. My parents began to act as if I did not exist. Thankfully, I still have my brother whom I dearly love. Despite being friends with blood traitors, he still treats me like his sister. I walked away to the front door where Draco was standing.

"Don't worry they still love you" he smiled. "I guess I'll see you in school" said Draco as he handed me a small package. I hugged him as a sign of goodbye and gratitude.  
>"Thank you" I said before grabbing my luggage and walking out.<p>

Being in Ravenclaw has its advantages and because I paid attention in Defense Against Dark Arts I learned to Apparate. Once I was outside my house, I Apparated to the Burrow.  
>I appeared at the front door of the Burrow and fixed myself before knocking on the door.<br>"Ninxara!" shrieked Ginny as she reached out to hug me.  
>"Hey Ginny" I hugged her back.<p>

Just then Molly appeared from behind Ginny.

"Mum look who came" said Ginny.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Weasley" I smiled.

"Ninxara, welcome dear. Come in, come in. The others are upstairs" she motioned me to go inside.  
>I walked inside and Ginny guided me to the stairs. I left my suit case behind the stairs and headed to a room. Ginny opened the door and allowed me to walk in first.<p>

"Hey guys" I said waving my hand.

"Ninxara!" called Hermione as she stood up to greet me and the others followed.

After greeting almost everyone in the room Hermione asked "where's your luggage?" with the intention of leaving only Fred and I in the room.

"Oh it's downstairs" I said as I took a step towards the door.

"Harry? Why don't you help her with her luggage?" said Hermione as she took a hold of Ginny's arm and they both walked out the room. The only ones in the room now was only Fred and I. we stared at each other for what seemed like a long time until he broke the silence.

"It's great to see you" he said as he approached me and hugged me.

It's been about a month since my visit to the Burrow. Since then I've stayed in the bedroom with Ginny and Hermione. One morning I woke up and realized that I was the only one in the room. I changed into some comfortable clothes and headed downstairs. The halls were empty and the house was quiet. I crept into the kitchen and—

"Surprise!" yelled everyone in the house. I jumped back in fear and held my chest.

"Thank you all" I said as tears began to form in my eyes. I was glad to know the effort everyone put in today but I was reminded about the past. There was no past. My parents never did any of this for me. I remembered the day I left home this summer Draco gave me a package. I rushed to the room and scrambled all through my luggage to find it. I unwrapped the brown wrapping paper and in it was a black book. I opened to the first page and saw pictures of small children having the time of their life. It wasn't until I looked closer that I realized it was a picture of Draco and me. Tears now began streaming down my cheek as I flipped through each page.

"Are you alright?" asked a voice behind me. I wiped my tears and took a deep breath. "I'm fine" I replied looking back at a pair of brown eyes. "Thanks Fred" I smiled.

"Don't fret it love" he smiled back. "Here, I got this for you" he said giving me a small box.

"Fred Weasley I hope it's not one of your dirty pranks" I joked as I took the box from his hands.

"I'd never do such thing to you" he said placing his left hand over his heart and his right hand up.

I opened the box and inside was a charm bracelet. "Thanks Fred" I said as I stood up to hug him.

"Fred Weasley where would I be without you?" I said.

"I ask myself the same thing" he said as he hugged me back.

It was the first day back to school and I was eager to find Draco at the train so I looked through every compartment to find him and thank him for the album.

"I'll be back, I have to find Draco" I said to Fred, Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Harry. They all nodded their heads and made way for me to pass through.

I found Draco in a compartment, but he was not alone. Inside were Pansy and another Slytherin.

"Draco I—

I said looking at Draco then staring daggers at Pansy who stared back. Draco saw us both staring each other down and stood up and walked me out of the compartment.

"Sorry, she followed me" he said as we walked away from the compartment.

"I just wanted to thank you for the album."

""You're welcome…"

"How's mum and dad?" I asked before Draco could say anything.

"They're doing fine."

Just then the train whistle blew. "Well, I'll see you around" I said as I hugged Draco before walking back to my compartment.

"Take care" he replied.

I returned to the compartment to find Fred, Ginny and Ron fast asleep. There was an empty seat next to Fred so I sat down. I was also tired so rested my head on Fred's shoulder and took a nap.

"Ninxara, wake up" said a voice poking my sides.

I shoved them away and continued sleeping. "Don't make me hex you."

I tried opening my eyes to see who was threatening me with a hex. "Bloody hell Fred, don't let a lady rest" I teased.

"Up you go" he said helping me stand up.

It's been a year and my parents still haven't accepted me back into their arms. I was resting by the Black Lake during my free period just to have time to myself. I don't know where or how I still had the courage to call them parents after the way they treat me I thought to myself as my hand rubbed the scar above my left eye. My father had hit me with his cane after I told him I wouldn't want to grow up to be a Death Eater. I clenched my fist and stood up. I was too busy thinking that I bumped into someone.

"Busy now are we?" asked Fred.

"Always around aren't you?" I asked.

"Glad to be of service" he smiled as he made a gesture and bowed.

Out of nowhere I hugged Fred as tight as I could. "I love you Fred Weasley."

"You are the love of my life" he said.


End file.
